


Do you believe in miracles?

by PhoenixWriter (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (sort of), Fluff, M/M, No Spoilers, bit of making out, imagined conversation that fits current events (season 9), sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PhoenixWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is worried about the effects of the mark of Caïn on Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you believe in miracles?

Castiel had been pacing for a whole hour, throwing worried glances at Dean, his eyes lingering furtively on the mark of Caïn with a dark, nameless expression that mangled together scared and scary before frowning at the floor, and back at Dean seven seconds later. Somewhere along the fifth-hundred and fourteen squint, Dean tossed his arms in the air then crossed them, getting out of his chair and facing the angel from accross the table he had been sitting at.

-Spit it out, Cas.

-The mark of Caïn is _dangerous_ , Dean, the angel hissed, staring at the object of his rant like it was some snake ready to jump at his throat. It’s a curse. It affects your humanity…

-I’m fine.

-But we both know that’s not quite true.

-Cas, I said I’m fine, Dean interrupted harshly. I know what I’m doing. If it’s the only way to kill Abaddon…

-This is not about Abaddon anymore. You are losing yourself.

-Just let me be, okay? The hunter spat bitterly. I can manage.

-You have no idea what you agreed to when you took this mark, Dean, Castiel insisted, resting his hands flat on the table. I do not mean to tell you what you can and cannot sacrifice for the sake of good or evil. I’m worried about you.

Dean closed his eyes, mirroring the angel’s behavior with a sigh.

-I just wanna get this done. When I’m over with it, I’ll get rid of the mark.

-How? Castiel squinted softly.

-I don’t know, I’ll… I’ll find something. Listen Cas, this… this is more important than my well-being.

-Nothing is more important than your well-being to me, the angel hushed.

Dean raised his eyes, staring into Castiel’s with such a puzzled look it was sad to see, how profoundly the hunter doubted that this statement was true, even out of an holy being’s mouth, even from a friend’s heart. Castiel ringed the man’s forearm with uncommon gentleness, brushing his thumb on the skin in an unsually human reflex.

-I would take this mark from you if I could.

-No way, Dean jerked off, stepping back.

-If I could, the angel repeated.

He walked around the table, invaded Dean’s personal space without truly realizing, the hunter supposed.

-You don’t have to be alone, Dean. You don’t have to be self-destructive, either. I’m here for you. You know that.

Dean opened his mouth, but there was something in Castiel's eyes, a... tenderness and it was new, and he couldn't concentrate on a lie.

-Cas, I’m burning myself up, Dean uttered, his breath a little ragged. The mark, it’s burning me up, I can feel it. I would never let this happen to somebody else. I have to be alone. To let it destroy me, because I deserve this and because… Nobody else would. Nobody else I don’t care about, he corrected himself.

Castiel squinted angrily, scoping at the hunter like he was deciphering some obscur manuscript -and did not like what he was reading.

-You think it’s going to consume you entirely.

Dean swallowed hard and remained silent.

-And you are willing to let that happen, Castiel added, obviously furious.

-I don’t have a choice, Dean defended himself, his voice little more than a croak, and trying to step back again he bumped into his chair and fell sit, Castiel snatching at either side of the seat and hovering over his friend menacingly.

-You do have a choice, the angel rasped. You always have a choice. And you always make the worst decisions because you are a foolish, faithless human who never learns. You think Sam is going to let you burn? You think _I_ am going to let you burn? Why do you never see how much we need you?

-You don’t, Dean stuttered humbly. You don’t need me, you, you’re an angel of the lord…

- _I gave up the lord, Dean_ , Castiel reminded him. _For you_.

Dean didn’t answer, melting under Castiel’s glare like the galaxies in his eyes were raging fires, the forests that bear his own sight glowing gold under the light. He swallowed hard, licked his lips, suddenly conscious of the heat surging from the angel’s vessel, of the trenchcoat brushing at his thighs, that a familiar smell had turned into a taste on his tongue. He shuffled awkwardly, but something in Castiel’s eyes freezed him. A knowledge the angel had never seem to possess before, a glitter he had never found in those eyes. A distance it had never occurred to Cas he could close.

This time he did. Dean greeted the steam with a huff, moaned lightly as chapped lips engulfed his own, and let his hands slide up a shirt, clutch at the collar, fingers tickled by short, soft hair. He opened up completely, mouth and knees and soul, and Castiel’s tongue stroke at the roof of his mouth, Castiel’s hips thrust against his lap, and Castiel’s soul found his. He let out a whimper when the angel straddled him, bucked under him to release a bit of pressure, his jeans feeling tighter suddenly, whimpered again when Cas responded samely, shaked when Cas’ loud moaning rolled on his tongue.

-Cas, he mumbled, pushing him back with a sudden wave of panic.

-Shut up Dean, the angel replied, pushing down hard on his groin, and the friction and the heat of the moment overwhelmed him, drowning his doubts.

-Okay, was all he could hum out before Cas’ breath covered his own again.

God knows how they found their way to the bedroom without parting.

**Author's Note:**

> I did not spend much time on this fic, it's just a real quick sort of draft because I need to practice and fanfiction is a good way. Hope you enjoyed it anyway!


End file.
